1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotating device. Specifically, this invention relates to at least two pair of disks that rotate with respect to one another. This invention also relates to a pair of rotating oloids. By providing pairs of disks or at least a pair of oloids, a rotational motion can be provided with heretofore unrealized results.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of joined disks have been known to rotate upon a plane. Similarly, an oloid has also been known to roll upon a plane. However, two pairs of joined disks or a pair of oloids have not been known to rotate with respect to one another. Accordingly, there is now provided with this invention a new type of rotating device.